Guardian and the last airbender
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash was been taking by the light again and found himself in the new world where he learn about the war from the fire nation now he must end it to help the avatar


**Guardian and the last airbender**

**chapter 1**

**new world and chase**

**Disclaimer i do not own Pokemon and Avatar the last airbender and this is the first story i made for the light universe where Ash is in the Avatar universe and meet Aang also facing enemies but romance in it so enjoy AshXAzula**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Pallet Town shows the shop call the B-Pit shows a teen has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes she wears she wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons wss working

"all done with the beys now i can get back home" as she closes her shop was actually close to a tree on the hilltop near a lake shows a house was close to it had more rooms as she see a other girl wears A red sleeveless vest with gray top underneath; white jean shorts; navy blue bike shorts; white gloves; yellow sneakers; and red bow with white stripes.

"Done fixing beys Madoka" she said to the teen was name Madoka "You bet i am May it wasn't so hard fixing them." Madoka said to May as she's doing laundry

"need help May?" said Madoka

"No it's fine Madoka i don't want you get stress" said May as Madoka takes the basket "No worries after all you need to get ready for your contest" said Madoka as May think about it

"You win" said May as she left Madoka is done doing Laundry she is going to her room but she felt arms around her waist "Guess who." as Madoka knew that voice she turns around see a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers as they kiss

"I'm glad to see you back Ash" said Madoka talking to Ash as they kiss more "I noticed you were done of the B-pit i thought we can spend some time together in your room" said Ash as Madoka had a seductive smile as she dragged him to her room and locked the door

"Ash care for entertainment" Madoka feels Kinky today as she pull off her goggles letting her maroon hair lose then starts stripping herself into light green bra and panties as Ash see her attractive beautiful body

"Ash I'm feeling Kinky for you more" Madoka kiss him and Ash held her "I love you Madoka you are the best of repairing beyblades" Ash said as Madoka smiled and strip Ash out of his clothes leaving him in boxers

"Ash i need you." she ssid to him eye to eye "Me too" as they start making out Madoka kisses his chest as Ash is kissing her neck and lower down pinch her butt made her moan she then remove her bra showing her breasts

"Madoka you're wonderful" as he groped her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Ooooh Ash" she groaned but Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her gasped loving it

"Yes Ash that's it" Madoka moaned as Ash continues sucking and starts sucking her right breast enjoying her milk as Madoka is stroking his hair as soon he was done Ash lowers down removed her wet panties revealed her womanhood ss he start licking her

"Oh Ash that's it" said Madoka as Ash is eating her up then he starts fingering her womanhood made it more intense "That's right Ash deeper" Madoka shouted as Ash continues as she feels the limit the floods were released Madoka breathes heavily then she pushed Ash to the bed "Now Ash it's my turn" Madoka removes his boxers revealing his manhood "This is it" ss she grabbed his manhood starts stroking and puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh Madoka..." Ash moaned as she continues bopping faster Ash starts squeezing her butt made her go more faster now Ash starts stroking her hair as he feels his limit

"Madoka I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts Madoka swallowed it and licks her breasts but she's not done yet as she climbs on top of him stroking his rod and puts it in her "Ash i want to ride you" Madoka said to him as Ash smiled without a word they start kissing Madoka starts bouncing made Ash moaned more

"Oh oh oh Madoka " Ash said as Madoka continues bouncing even her breasts are bouncing as Ash start squeezing her breasts but she grabbed him and rubbed her breasts on his face thry been continuing hours as he is reaching limit "Ash here it cums" as they release their seed and love juice each other Madoka is now exhausted she fell asleep as Ash leave her a kiss

"Goodnight Madoka" as Ash is fully dressed he left the room and was outside the balcony relaxing till his coat felt something

"Ash i sense a other source coming " said senketsu as Ash see a light "Not again" Ash said as him along with pikachu were vanished

(Other world)

a forested area at sunset. The camera pans downward to show four children, preparing to set up the campsite. one boy in tattoos hands the other boy a sleeping bag. a blind girl stands on the ground near a bison.

"Hey! You guys picked a great campsite." as This directs everyone's attention to her. She wriggles her toes in the thick mat of fur covering the ground around the bison. "The grass is so soft." she said

"That's not grass." said the boy in ponytail Somewhat displeased.

"Appa's shedding." he said as a other girl Displeased, raises foot warily. "Oh, gross!" she said as the boy sitting on Appa, a bluebird perched on his head and a yellow butterfly fluttering past. and a lemur jumps up in an attempt to catch the butterfly.Aang

"That's not gross, it's just a part of spring! You know, rebirth, flowers blooming and Appa gets a new coat." he said to the girl "Ah, the beauty of spring." as Appa, who had currently been grooming himself, sneezes, releasing a thick cloud of fur.

the girl is Waving arms about, now coated in fur.

"Stop! Appa, stop! Ugh!" she said as she Coughs.

the one in ponytail Bending over, his back turned to her. "It's not that bad, Katara." as He turns to reveal a wig made of fur, done up in a towering beehive.

"It makes a great wig!" he said as the other boy is Wearing a beard of fur.

"And a great beard!" as they laugh while pointing at each other. Katara was Wiping fur off her clothing with her eyes closed. "I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group, because you two are disgusting." Katara said

the blind one is Walking up from behind the two boys. "Excuse me, does anyone have a razor? Because I've got some hairy pits!" She raises her arms, revealing that she had stuffed fur in her sleeves. The three laugh

the boy in tattoos sneezes, sending himself flying backward. The big sneeze causes him to crash against Appa's leg and for fur to blow off his friends and himself. The impact leaves some fur on his back. They continue to laugh joyfully, causing Katara to chuckle slightly.

later in the evening Ash had suddenly woke up "Ahhh my head?" Ash said as he hated how those portals appeared every year "Where did it send me this time?" as Ash see he's at the forest

"Great I'm in the forest!" Ash replied which he heard pikachu coming "Pika!" said Pikachu as he is running towards him as Ash is happy to see "Pikachu thank the arcues you're ok!" he said as he remembers one more "Senketsu are you ok?" as he see his eye moving "I'm A-OK Ash but where are we?" he asked him as Ash looks "I have no clue maybe there's a village or a town somewhere we can go to" Ash think as they agreed and start moving

as the group is setting up camp. the tattoo boy sets up the tent while the one in ponytail throws down a pile of firewood he collected. Katara, who spends her time stirring around water in a pot, notices the blind girl slumped lazily against a rock, chewing a piece of wheat. She approaches her.

"So Toph, usually when setting up camp, we try to divide up the work." Kstara replied as Toph is Shrugging casually. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm good to go." Toph said

"Well, actually what I'm trying to say is," as she Holds arms out in gesture." some of us might fetch water, while someone else might set up the fire pit, or put up the tent." then the lemur flies over to her, dropping several berries he had collected into her hands. "Even Momo does his fair share." said Katara

"Katara, I'm fine. I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire," toph Pats bag. "I've already collected my own food and look," she Earthbends a rock tent over her. "my tent's all set up." Toph replied as Katara Slightly irritated.

"Well, that's great for you, but we still need to finish -" Katara tells her as Toph was Angered.

"I don't understand what the problem here!" said Toph then Katara Waves her hand dismissively and walks away.

"Never mind." she said

Toph earthbends herself into her tent. Later that day, set up continues. Standing on top of Appa, the boy uses airbending to lift the saddle. He mistakenly causes it to land directly on top of the other boy, who had been standing on the ground beside the bison.

the boy Landing onto the ground to aid his friend "Sorry!" then Katara, who sets down a jug of water. She looks over at Toph, sitting comfortably beneath her earth tent. Her dull expression changes to one of slight happiness. She approaches Toph who is eating some sort of food item.

Katara Rubs back of head sheepishly. "Hey Toph, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each other's nerves." said Katara

"Yeah, you do seem pretty tired." said Toph

Katara Growing disgusted. "I meant all of us.," she said inside Toph's earth tent as she lazily tosses the food item onto the ground and lays her head down to rest.

"Well, good night." she said as Katara Slightly irked.

"Good night." Katara turns around and leaves.

nightfall hours later Ash and Pikachu are traveling more trying to find the nearest place "Man talk about s endless travel" Ash replied in his thoughts as he notice his comm is on as he answers it "Yes" Ssh asked as a hologram of a shorter-than-average human girl She is the slimmest. She has brown eyes, fair skin, and disheveled light brown hair. She makes no obvious effort to cut or style her hair, so it tends to form two spikes on either side of her head and unruly bangs. She dons wire-framed, round,circular glasses with fake lenses to adress her lack of actual visual impairment.

"Ash thank goodness you're ok" she said as Ash recognize her "Pidge good timing and yes I'm fine!" said Ash as pidge spoke "The new Infinity communication device work I.C.D for short" said Pidge then Ash spoke more

"Pidge I got sucked into a other world where am i?" ssid Ash as Pidge checkd on thier computer "Strange Ash there's no information about it means we can't send you back." she said

"Dang..." Ash then heard a other voice "Ash..." as Ash look around and ssw nothing. "Ash listen i can help you out of any trouble here which i give this" Pidge downloaded a space bridge tech for sending a item over look like a gauntlet "It's call the infinity dimensional scanning gauntlet I.D.S.G for short you can scan new words and send over to here so i can make new wespons or anything you need" she said

"Thanks pidge I'll call you back when i learn where am i?" as Ash turns it off then moved again

at the camp everyone is asleep. Toph is suddenly startled awake. She rises and presses her left hand to the ground to feel the vibrations within the earth. on her left hand and ear, indicating she hears something. She rises to her feet and runs out of the tent.

"There's something coming toward us!" said Toph

"What is it?" said the boy as Toph Pressing hand to the ground. "It feels like an avalanche, but also not an avalanche." she said

"Your powers of perception are frightening." said the other boy

"Should we leave?" said Katara

"Better safe than sorry." at the other side Ash was at forest he spot a cloud of smoke billowing toward the other side "is that a fir" Ash thought staring at it in a clearing in the distance.

Appa, the team riding atop him. Aang leans against the saddle to peer at the object.

"What is that thing?" Katara said looking at a tank train mechanism racing speedily along the ground. the night sky, the moon partly obscured by clouds. the boy who yawns sleepily, dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. the teen who appears ready to fall asleep as he leans his head on his hand. Toph and Katara sitting on Appa's saddle idly. Appa who flies over mountainous terrain and lands on a smooth, rocky surface.Toph Leaping off Appa and lying on the ground, relieved. "Ah, land sweet land!" ss she Rises and says cheerfully. "See you guys in the morning!" said Toph

"Actually, can you help us unload?" said Katara

"Really? You need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?" ss the boy in tattoos hands Sokka his sleeping bag which he proceeds to smell. Sokka turns away, his disgusted face growing red, and falls backward, passing out.

"Well, yeah. That and everything else. You're a part of our team now, and" ss Toph Points a finger at Katara in irritation. "Look! I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff!" as she Turns and begins walking away. "I'm carrying my own weight." said Toph

"That's not the point." as Katara Approaches Toph. "Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!" she shouted

"What? Look here, sugar queen," she Points finger at Katara. "I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earthbending. So don't you talk to me about being selfish!" While she is saying this, a fuming Katara is seen tensing her muscles in frustration and raising her hand in an attempt to speak. After finished speaking, Toph sits down on the ground and earthbends an earth tent over her.

"Sugar queen"?!" katara said as Toph uses earthbending to close the door of the tent. "D-did you just slam the door in my face?! How can you be so infuriating?!" then Sokka and Aang standing several feet away. Katara angrily bangs her fists against the door of the wall and kicks the tent's walls with her feet.

"Should we do something?" said Aang

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show." said Sokka as Aang is Approaching Katara. "Okay, okay, you both need to calm down." said Aang as Katara Rapidly turns to face Aang, her expression crazed and her eyes bloodshot. "I'm completely calm!" she said as Aang Awkwardly.

"I ... can see that." as he Backs off.

later at night of the dark forest. Ash was following a trail of shaded fur "It',s this way guys!" Ash said to pikachu and senketsu "How do you know?" senketsu asked him "I don't know somehow the air is telling me to go and i can hear talking at the moumountain from the earth as if i understand it" as Ash follows the trail more as Aang, Sokka and Katara lying on the ground. Aang is lying on the ground with Momo beside him while Sokka and Katara lie in sleeping bags.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight. Too bad you can't see them, Toph!" said Katara

Toph uses earthbending to release a fissure that channels underground and sends Katara flying into the air. She lands on top of Sokka, startling him. he was Annoyed and pushes Katara off to the side. "Hey, how's a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling" then at Toph. "and earthquaking?" he said

Toph Reopens her tent. "That thing is back!" said Toph "Well, how far away is it?" Sokka Lies down and pulls covers of his sleeping bag over his head; says in a muffled voice. "Maybe we can close our eyes just for a few minutes."said Sokka

Ash is close to the location "If i was right the flying Bison land here maybe the owners can give us a ride to the next town" he ssid as pikachu agreed but Ash see the same smoke billowing from behind the treetops.

"If i am right that smoke is coming from a machine" said Ash

"The earth tells you right?" said Senketsu as Ash nodded "And i don't think it's friendly" said Ash at the mountain Aang Notices the smoke. "I don't think so, Sokka." said Aang

Ash use his Aura sight and spots Appa soaring away from the mountainous terrain.

"Strange thier chi i see two girls one controls water, the blind one masters earth but listens to it, that boy has tattoos he controls the two, Air and Fire" as Ash spots the tank train speeding across the land.

"Three inside but two are normal and one is a fire type but a bad temper" Ash said

"what is that thing?" said Katara

"And how does it keep finding us?" said Toph as Aang is Resting against the saddle; Sokka is seen lying on his back, sleeping. "I don't know. But this time, I'm going to make sure we lose it." he said as Appa flying past a mountain flying between two mountain ridges. The bison lands on his side on a flat-surfaced rock bed, throwing everyone onto the ground along with their belongings.

Sokka Lands onto the ground. "Okay, forget about setting up camp." he Crawls along the ground in sleeping bag. "I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep." said Sokka as Katara Angrily; pulling her sleeping bag under her head as a pillow.

"That's good because Toph wasn't going to help anyway!" said Katara as Toph Irritated; lying on bag. "Oh, I didn't realize the baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed." said Toph

"Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what" as Aang Pulls top part of his shirt over his head; says in a muffled voice. "or who it is." said Aang

:It could be Zuko." said Katara Rolls over on her side. "We haven't seem him since the North Pole." said Katara

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked as Sokka Puts his head down. "Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world." said Sokks

"What's wrong with ponytails, Ponytail?" said Katara

Sokka Points to his top-knot. "This is a warrior's wolf tail." said Sokka "Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky." said Katara

Sokka Raises head, unamused. "Anyway, whoever's chasing us couldn't have followed us here, so, now would everyone just shhh?" said Sokka as Momo hops onto his sleeping bag and chitters excitedly. Sokka Hold up finger to silence the lemur.

"No Momo, shhh. Sleepy time." as Momo hops off Sokka and over to the ledge of the rock. He continues to chitter and raises his ears up in alert. Aang rises, followed by Toph and Katara.Sokka Buries face in hands.

"Oh, don't tell me ..." said Sokka

"That's impossible. There's no way they could have tracked us." said Aang as Toph spoke "I can feel it with my own two feet!" said Toph as Aang runs to the edge of the cliff next to Momo and notices smoke rising from the far end of the rocky pathway.

Ash was in his Alicorn wearing senketsu form with pikachu on his back seeing the tank train as it rumbles up a slope and onto level ground. "The tank is chasing them but why?" Ash wondered as he turn invisible

"Let's get out of here." said Katara but Aang refuse "Maybe we should face them. Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly." said Aang ss Sokka Hopelessly. don't agree "Always the optimist" as the tank train as it slows to a halt. The door to one compartment opens, releasing a burst of steam. From the mist emerges three Mongoose Lizards. an girl wears circus clothes appears followed by two otherother girls. Katara and Aang looking on in shock. the three girls stand atop the Lizards. one girl with a determined look on her face. The three begin racing toward the group.

"It's those three girls from Omashu!Everyone assumes fighting stances." said Katara

"We can take them. Three on three." ssid Toph

"Actually Toph, there's four of us." said Sokka as Toph is Sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't count you. You know, no bending and all." said Toph as Sokka Turning to her, his face distorted with rage.

"I can still fight!" said Sokka

"Okay, three on three plus Sokka." said Toph as Sokka Face turns red. "Errrgh!" said Sokka as Toph earthbends three columns in an attempt to hinder the girls, however, the Mongoose Lizards merely leap over the pillars and continues on their way.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were and we found out." as he Puts boomerang away; Aang and Katara are seen fleeing.

"Now let's get out of here." said Sokka as Toph earthbends a huge rock wall in front of the trio. Ash see a girl who moves her arms in a circular motion, generating lightning. She fires the bolt

"No she won't!" as Ash directs the lighting bolt to his hands then vanish the girl wss stunned but looks at the direction but see nothing. Toph is clearly shocked at seeing this too. the other girl who swings her arm, releasing a flurry of stilettos. Toph launches herself off a pillar. The darts strike the pillar and she lands on Appa.

"Appa, yip yip!" They manage to escape successfully, narrowly avoiding a blue fire blast.

the girl who lowers her arm and looks up at the retreating group. "What happen Azuls did your lighting failed?" said the third girl as the first name Azula was bieng suspicious "Mai, Ty Lee search everywhere we are not thethe only ones following the Avatar" said Azula

as the group are on the sleepy Appa. "I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu." said Katara

"I still think we could have taken them." said Toph

"Are you kidding me?" as Katara Points fingers upward repeatedly in gesture. "The crazy blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them, one of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary." said Katara

"Yeah but something stop the lightning for aiming us." said Toph at the landscape, a prairie below, mountains in the distance Ash follows them.

The sun is seen rising over the horizon as Appa soars past. "Oh no, the sun is rising. We've been up all night with no sleep!" said Sokka

"Sokka, we'll be okay." said Aang

"Are you sure? I've never not slept before!" as Sokka Holds hands up to his head. "What if I fall asleep now and something happens?" he Freaks out; eyes bulge out. "And something always happens!" said Sokka

"Every time we land, those girls are there. So we'll just have to keep flying." said Katara as Appa flying past the sun. "We can't keep flying forever." said Aang far ahead from them Ash makes a land feel exhausted "Hidden power" Ash use it on himself and was awake but see a field where a few flowers are growing.

"First time of spring i like itit" said Ash but him and pikachu saw The tank train speeds by rapidly, slicing the heads of the flowers off. ground level, indentation marks from the train in the ground

"Ash we need to stop them!" said Senketsu as Ash agreed with him "Yes we should" as Ash notice his reflection at the water showing a elderly man

"What!" Ash said as he points at the direction where Appa was "Who is that man did he want me to follow the bison" Ash said

at the other side a pair of ostrich horse legs galloping by. an teenager is seen riding on his ostrich horse, a look of determination on his face. running to the left of the indentation marks.

"So what's our plan?" said Aang flying on Appa as Toph Slumped against the saddle, exhausted. "Don't know ... too tired to think." said Toph

"I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap." said Katara

"Yes ... sleep." said Sokka as The two begin nodding off before slowly rising into the air, wind blowing through their clothing as they lose altitude. Toph hanging onto the saddle.

"What's going on?" ssid Toph as Aang is hanging in the air, gripping Appa's reins tightly.

"Appa fell asleep!" Aang said as Appa, whose eyes are closed and legs are sprawled out, as he falls through a cloud toward the ground. Katara hangs onto her brother tightly. Aang crawls over to Appa's head and leans over to face the bison.

"Wake up, buddy!" Aang said then one of Appa's eyes as it slowly creaks open and widens in realization of the current situation. Having awakened, he resumes his normal flight, soaring just above the treetops. Toph, Sokka, Katara and Momo sway to the side still tightly gripping the saddle. Appa soars through the trees, colliding into and snapping several branches. the team members who brace against the impact. a flock of birds resting in the trees, fleeing from the incident, Appa is on the ground, having created a channel way behind him from the impact.

"Poor thing i don't blame it for bieng stalked by those girls" Ash in speed follows it as Appa sleeping once more Aang slides off his head and onto the ground.

"Appa's exhausted." said Aang

Sokka Trudging across the ground, carrying his sleeping bag. "Okay, we've put in a lot of distance between us and them. The plan right now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep." said Sokka

"Of course, we could've gotten some sleep earlier," as Katara looks at Toph lying on the ground sleepily. "if Toph didn't have such issues." but Toph Wakes up and slams the ground; screams furiously.

"What!?"

Aang Trying to calm the tension. "All right, all right, everyone's exhausted! Let's just get some rest." said Aang as Toph Rises and faces Katara. "No, I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have issues?" said Toph

"I'm just saying. Maybe if you helped out earlier, we could have set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" as Katara, Toph and Aang standing by Appa, while Sokka lies sleepily on his sleeping bag several yards away.

"You're blaming me for this?" said Toph as Katara tosses aside her sleeping bag and gestures with her hands, challenging Toph to move closer. Aang jumps in between the two.

"No! No, she's not blaming you." said Aang

"No, I'm blaming her!" ssid Katara

"Hey," she Shoves Aang out of the way. "I never asked you for diddly-doo-dah." as she Points her thumb at herself. "I carry my own weight. Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's Sheddy over here!" said Toph as Aang is Sitting on Appa's tail.

"What? You're blaming Appa?" said Aang

"Yeah, you want to know how they keep finding us?" she Grabs a handful of Appa's fur and lets the sheddings blow away in the wind. "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!" as Aang Jumps down to face her. "How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not. He is! Appa's carrying your weight. He never had a problem flying when it was just the three of us!" said Aang as Toph Stomps the ground, launching her pack into the air which she catches.

"I'm out of here." said Toph as Sokka Moves in front of Toph, his arms outstretched to halt her. "Wait!" then Toph uses earthbending to shift Sokka off to the side, leaving him surprised.

Ash is hot on the trail as he see fur drifting in the sky. "Follow the voice of nature my kind a travel thanks to Bloom and the gang" Ash travels ahead then the tank train speeding across the terrain.

Ash then overhead shot of Aang who raises his arms up, his eyes sorrowful.

"What did I just do?" he Slumps. "I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher. Now she's gone." said Aang

"I know. We're all just trying to get used to each other. And I was so mean to her." said Katara as Sokka From afar, drinking from a cup.

"Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks." said Sokka

"Thanks, Sokka." said Katara

"No problem." said Sokka

"We need to find Toph and apologize." said Katara "Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank full of dangerous ladies chasing us?" said Sokka as Aang Grabs a handful of fur and watches as it blows away in the wind. "I have a plan." said Aang as Appa lies in the water. lounging in the Nan Shan River, two arched streams of water showering him on either side. the river's surface where clumps of fur collect in the water. top of Appa's head where Momo lands, holding a brush. He scrubs the bison's head and is forced to hastily take flight when a stream of water is bent his way. as Appa's head, Sokka standing in the river several feet away, holding a brush. He groans as he becomes drenched by the stream of water. The scene changes to the campsite where Appa stands on the ground, his fur still wet from the bath. Sokka can be seen standing by the riverbank, wringing out his shirt.

"Toph was right. The fur was leaving a trail right to us. But now that he's clean, no more trail." said Aang

"Are you sure he's okay to fly?" said Katara

"He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here." as Aang Kneels down and places pieces of Appa's fur into his satchel. "I'm going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail to lead the tank off-course." said Aang as Appa grunts and takes flight, Sokka and Katara riding atop him. As he flies away, his body accidentally brushes against the treetops, snapping the top most limbs off and causing them to fall to the ground. Aang watches as the bison flies away and turns. Taking a running start, he flies away from the scene on his glider, releasing patches of fur from the bag along the way, creating a misleading trail.

at the mountain range, fog partially obscuring their peaks. Toph walking slowly along a pathway on her own. she halts, having detected something nearby. Cuts to ground level shot of her foot which shifts abruptly in the opposite direction. as she turns her head swiftly. She uses earthbending to send a stream of earth toward the unknown source. The stream of earth travels its way to a large rock ahead and a dust cloud erupts in the air from the impact. A grunt of pain is heard from behind the rock. Toph approaches the rock still assuming a fighting stance. as an elderly man, kneels over and rubs his rear in pain. his face as he grimaces from the incident.

"Ow ... That really hurt my tailbone." he said

at the Nan Shan River, downward to show patches of Appa's fur clinging to rocks. Azula's hands appear on screen as she grabs hold of two patches of fur and lifts to examine them.

" Wads of wet fur. How delightful." said the girl name mai

"Hmmm ... they're not wads, they're more like bundles, or bunches?" said TTy lee as she's Scratching her head. "It's got an "uh" sound." she said

"Clumps?" mai said

Ty Lee Clasps her hands together and says brightly. "Clumps! They're clumps!" as she Hugs Mai still being embraced by Ty Lee, who peers down. as the fake fur trail reveal the direction in which it is traveling.

Mai looks To Azula, pointing in direction of the trail. "The trail goes this way." she said as Azula, who had been bending over, examining the fur, rises and looks in the direction of the trail. She averts her gaze upward the broken treetops. "The Avatar's trying to give us the slip." as she's Pointing to the broken treetops. "You two head in that direction and keep your eye out for the bison." as Azula is Looking down at fur trail. "I'll follow this trail." as Azula who narrows her eyes. Mai and Ty Lee ride away on their mongoose lizards. As they disappear from sight, Azula's mongoose lizard comes to her, the Fire Nation princess mounted on top. She pulls on the reigns and heads in the opposite direction, following the fake trail. Ash was up the tree see Mai and Ty Lee seen traveling to the right, Azula to the left.

"I can be two places at once shadow clone jutsu!" as Ash summon his shadow clone as it went right, Ash takes left of the forest, a cluster of trees growing on a rocky ledge overlooking the rest of the forest, the river channeling right through the landscape. Mountains are seen in the distance. Aang comes into view, flying on his glider, releasing the fur from his satchel. He exits the lush, green landscape area and soars over a more arid, rugged terrain. Camera briefly his eyes tired from lack of sleep as he peers down and looks forward.

he spots an old abandoned town, Tu Zin. Aang heads toward the town, still dropping fur at the front of the town as he lands on the ground. Aang's legs come into view and he twirls his glider staff closed. walking through the middle street way of the town, casually dropping fur. Cuts to shot of old store, the shutters creaking and a bell tolling in the wind. as he continues walking forward. he averts his eyes sleepily from side-to-side. the remaining fur dropping onto the ground. Cuts to overhead shot of him as he opens his glider. He turns to face the horizon. looking into the distance, his back to the screen. He looks down. standing at the end of the town as he twirls his glider closed. He sits down on the ground cross-legged.

Appa lazily soars overhead in the forest. with Sokka and Katara mounted on him. Sokka Surveying the woods. "Toph couldn't have made it too far." as Momo begins to chitter and rears up defensively. "What is it, Momo? Ooooh, no! Katara!" shoured Sokka sitting on Appa's tail, Mai and Ty Lee following the bison in hot pursuit, mounted on mongoose lizards.

Katara is Shocked; urges Appa forward. "How did they find us?" as Appa who flies dangerously close to the tree line, growing more and more tired.

"Appa, come on, we need to go faster!" said Sokka

"He's too tired!" said Katara

"Not good, not good!" said Sokka Mai and Ty Lee chasing after them. Appa heading toward the river. "We just need to make it across that river!" said Sokka

"Come on Appa, just a little further ..." as Appa continues his descent, snapping off several treetops in the process. Appa crashes into another treetop, causing it to fall Mai and Ty Lee who chase after them. then Mai swings her arm, firing a flurry of stilettos to Sokka who narrowly avoids the weapons by ducking. Appa skimming the surface of the Nan Shan River before crashing into the ground on the opposite side of the river. Appa's backside seen in the distance.

"We made it! We're safe." said Sokka

"You did it Appa!" said Katara as the siblings embrace. Katara opens her eyes and gasps. Sokka turns around and becomes horrified. the mongoose lizards paddling the water rapidly, allowing for them to walk over the surface of the river. Katara steps forward and spins around, sending a wave of water crashing into Ty Lee's mongoose lizard. Ty Lee leaps off the beast just in time and emerges from the water. She lands near the treetops where she gracefully dodges from tree trunk to tree trunk in pursuit of Katara, who opens her water skin.

Ty Lee somersaults onto the ground. Katara attempts to lash a water whip in her direction, however, is forced to quickly dodge several of the acrobat's blows. She narrowly avoids having her chi blocked and fires several sharp discs of water at her enemy, who cartwheels repeatedly to escape. Mai still mounted on her lizard. She turns around and fires several stilettos from uploaded holsters in her sleeves then shot one of the stilettos before one of Katara still fending off Ty Lee

Sokka knocks the stilettos off-target with his machete and boomerang. He throws his boomerang in Mai's direction, however, the knife thrower merely leaps off her lizard, avoiding the attack. She spins around and fires stilettos from a holster in her leg. Sokka knocks them away again with his machete. Mai, who runs forward. to Katara, Sokka but she turns around and is forced on the run when Mai comes charging toward her.

Ty Lee, who runs toward the camera. She somersaults and leaps into the air where she flips and lands on the ground near Sokka.

She lands several quick blows on Sokka, using chi blocking to incapacitate Sokka's right arm. Sokka drops his boomerang as a result of this. He swings his left arm toward Ty Lee who merely incapacitates that arm, resulting in him dropping his machete. Sokka looks about him nervously and resorts to kicking his leg in order to fend off the acrobat who proceeds to render his leg useless. Sokka proceeds to use his forehead as a shield. Ty Lee strikes his skull and injures her hand in the process. She backs away and shakes her fist in pain before turning to glare at Sokka.

"Good try, but no." said Sokka near of a tree growing near the riverbank. Katara halts in front of the tree. She begins to draw a stream of water with which to attack Mai, however, the knife thrower hurls two shuriken knives her way. Each of the two knives pins her wrists to the tree trunk. Katara gasps in horror as the stream of water falls into the river again and Sokka hobbles of the paralysis. He falls to the ground.

"How are you doing?" said Sokka

"Well, you know ..." said Katara

"I thought when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys, it would be more exciting. Oh well, victory is boring." but The two are suddenly swept off their feet by a powerful gust of wind conjured by Ash's gust They incidentally somersault into the air and land as they see Ash

"You want to hear boring stuff try almost getting my life almost shot of by a paranoid red-mohawk idiot that's boring" said Ash

"Who's the new guy?" said Sokka as Kstara looks at him "Whoever he is...he's helping us!" said Katara as Ty lee charges at Ash using chi blocking to incapacitate him but Ash use his rubbber move he learn from Luffy as his hand grows huge and black "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun" as he hits Ty lee with that powerful move

"Mai this one is tough " said Ty lee as Mai threw her knives at him but he use his blood blade to block the knives really fast as Ash had use one move to finish the fight Ash is raising his hand up as his aura sphere, magic, Energy ball even rasangan fused as Ty lee, Mai Katara snd Sokka it "Dodge this Magic energy aura rasangan shruiken!" As he throws it sends them flying several yards away in the water. "Hey thanks!" said Katara as Ash walks to them "My pleasure if you want to save your friend I'll see you at the abandoned town." as Ash's clone disappeared in front of them then Appa shaking his tail, Sokka Still lying on the ground. "Thanks Appa, when we meet this guy again we don't know what we'd do without him." as Appa sweeps his large tongue over Sokka's face, covering him in drool. Sokka expresses irritation at this, his eyebrow twitching. behind the river and pans downward to the opposite side of the riverbank where Mai and Ty Lee arrive at its edge, drenched.Ty Lee Wringing out her braid. "Was it just me, or was that new guy kind of cute?" she said sbout Ash as Mai casts an annoyed glance off to the side.

At Tu Zin where Aang still sits cross-legged, awaiting his enemy. looking out over the horizon where Azula appears, riding on her mongoose lizard in a cloud of dust. as she closes in on the town. Aang sitting at the end of the village. "All right, you've caught up with me. Now, who are you and what do you want?" said Aang as Azula is Coolly. "You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." as she Covers her eye and deepens her voice, imitating someone Aang knows. "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor!" but Aang remains silent "It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny." said Azula

"So what now?" said Aang

"Now? Now, it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you." said Azula

"I'm not running." he said as Azula smirks. as the sun setting over the mountains. Toph and the man sitting in a rocky outcrop. as a tea kettle heating over a fire. the man was sitting next to it. He pours tea into two tin cups. he Handing her a cup of tea.

"Here is your tea." as Toph staring blankly at the ground and back to him. "You seem a little too young to be traveling alone." he said as Toph is Taking the tea from his hand. "You seem a little too old." as he Laughs.

"Perhaps I am." he said

"I know what you're thinking ... I look like I can't handle being by myself." said Toph

"I wasn't thinking that." he said

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea!" she said to him "I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason." he said to Toph "People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself." Toph exclaimed

"You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you." he said as Toph Laughs. "So where is your nephew?" she ssked him

"I've been tracking him actually." he replied

"Is he lost?" Toph asked as the elder Looks away; slightly sad. "Yes, a little bit." the rocky ledge where the two sit, the mountain region "His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away." he mentioned

"So now you're following him." Toph replied

"I know he doesn't want me around him right now, but if he needs me, I'll be there." he said

"Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it." Toph Gets up to leave. "Thank you." she said to him "My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights." he said

"No, thank you for what you said. It helped me." Toph replied

"I'm glad." he said as Toph Rises to leave, but turns around briefly. "Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him, too." she tells him as he remains silent and sips his tea.

at Tu Zin, Azula standing on the opposite side of town as Aang. who smiles smugly. "Do you really want to fight me?" as the teenager suddenly appears from an alleyway, leaping off his ostrich horse onto the ground, creating a cloud of dust. He stands up straight and throws his conical hat aside.

"Yes, I really do." he said

"Zuko!" Aang said

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu." said Azula as Aang Covers mouth to suppress laughter. "Zuzu"?" he said

"Back off, Azula! He's mine!" said Zuko as Azula Assumes a fighting stance. "I'm not going anywhere." as the three opponents stand, prepared for battle. Aang who assumes a fighting stance, pointing his glider at Zuko in fright. Azula, who moves her arm forward, firing a blast of blue fire at Zuko, who conjures up a fire shield to deflect it. He falls backward onto a front porch. Aang, upon seeing this, expresses horror and attempts to flee the town on his glider. He begins soaring toward the back end of Tu Zin. but Azula, swings her arm downward, sending a stream of fire at Aang, who turns over mid-air and closes his glider, twirling the object to deflect the flames as he lands on the ground, still deflecting the flames. He stops twirling his glider.

then Azula running along the beam of a rooftop, prepared to strike him. Aang rolls over, grabbing hold of his glider just as Azula lands nimbly on the ground, sweeping around, sending a stream of fire his way. Azula rises and turns around, Zuko seen standing as Aang leaps and lands on the ground, in between the other two. Zuko fires a blast at Aang who steps to the side, managing to avoid the attack. Azula fires at the Avatar and misses.

After the three perform several unsuccessful attempts to land a blow, Aang runs past Azula, who sends another sweep of fire his way. Aang trying to escape toward the back end of town, Azula turning to face him and Zuko firing blasts of his own. Aang rounds a bend and runs past Azula once more, this time heading toward the front of town. Azula fires another blast at him, only to miss. Azula fires several more blows, one of which Zuko manages to deflect. He fires a shot at Azula and misses.

Azula, swings her arms about, sending attacks at her opponents.Zuko was leaping into the air directly behind her and striking the ground, unleashing a firebending attack in the process. the two siblings as two walls of fire, one blue and one orange are created as a result of the impact. Azula fires a blast at Zuko, who ducks and attempts to knock her off her feet. He fires a blast her only for the princess to duck. She sweeps her arm upward, sending a stream of fire his way. Zuko leaps into the air to avoid the attack. Azula turns around and fires at Aang. Cuts to shot of the Avatar, who leaps into the air and lands onto an upper outdoors level of a nearby building.

Azula runs up the stairwell leading to the upper level, forcing Aang to run through the open doorway. Azula in her expression suddenly grows alarmed. She halts in her tracks and nearly stumbles. She windmills in an attempt to steady herself. then Aang perched atop an air ball, smiling gleefully and waving to her. After leaping about a few times, Azula manages to prop herself against the wall and regains her balance. Zuko suddenly appears in the doorway. He has the misfortune of inaccurate timing and falls roughly onto the first level floor with a yell, sending up a cloud of dust. Aang grimaces in sympathy.

The air ball Aang is riding suddenly begins to dissipates. Azula, nimbly sends a blast of fire at him. Aang, leaps out of the way just as the air ball is terminated. He runs along the edges along the thin floor paneling and knocks Azula onto the first floor in the process. Azula lands nimbly onto the ground near Zuko, who is still recovering from his fall. Aang exits through the doorway, narrowly avoiding a blue fire blast He lands onto the ground just as Azula bursts through the wall of the building through the use of firebending. Zuko lands on the ground unconscious. Aang, looks at Zuko before turning around and seeing Azula heading straight toward him. He flees and leaps out of the way just as Azula sends another blast at him. Aang begins alternately jumping between two buildings, with Azula firing blasts at each spot he lands on. Aang finally reaches the rooftop of the left building and scrambles to prop himself up.

Azula sends a blast of fire, slicing a portion of the rooftop off. Aang leaps off the crumbling portion onto another spot on the roof, only for Azula to repeat the same action. Aang, scrambles to prop himself up only for the ceiling to cave in. He lands on the ground inside the building, trapped beneath a pile of wooden planks. Azula enters the building through the doorway and sends two streams of fire along the sides of the wall. The blue fire spreads around the perimeter of the room and turns an orange hue. Aang, looks horrified and attempts to break free.

Azula, smirks and holds up one hand, two fingers pointing outward, her typical lightning generation pose. Katara suddenly appears in the doorway and sends a water whip at Azula, guiding her hand off course. Katara bends the stream of water around her and slices the wooden planks, thus freeing Aang.

"Katara!" said Aang as Azula swiftly turns around and fires a blast at the waterbender, who races out of the building along the porch. Azula follows her in hot pursuit, only to be halted by Sokka, who emerges from another doorway and swings his machete her way. Katara runs while Azula is forced to duck. Sokka begins chasing her. then Ash blocks her path with Alchemy "Leave him alone" as Aang see Ash

"Who is he Katara?" said Aang as Katara looks at him "He's our new friend Aang" said Katara as Azula see Ash "You are new here helping the Avatar makes you my enemy!" as Azula uses her firebending at him but Ash use hydro pump to cancel her fire leave Azula shocked

"Ash you know whst to do!" said Senketsu as Ash nodded "Yes" Ash then transform "Life fiber synchrozation Kamui Senketsu!"as they saw Ash's form the eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black coat was like suit of armor with red black shirt then faded into shirtless but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever

"What is this who are you?" Azula said as she is now being cornered by him, Sokka, Katara and Aang.

Zuko still lying on the ground as he regains consciousness. then the old standing over him from his perspective, the shot slightly blurred to show the effect of being knocked out. zuko Slightly dazed. "Uncle ..." as he revealed to be his uncle "Get up!" as He helps Zuko get up. Cuts to Aang runs straight toward Azula, to help Ash as he used dragon fist at Azula Aang leaps over her just as Azula fires a blast at him but She turns around and blocks a water whip Katara sends at her. She fires a blast at Sokka and swings her arm outward to prolong the blast.

Aang is behind her. She turns around and nearly manages to strike him with another blast. she swings her arm outward, sending an arched fire blast at the three. Azula stands, poised for attack. Camera She suddenly falls over to the side from Ash's Rasangan hits her then Toph appears from an alleyway, having just shifted the ground beneath her feet. "I thought you guys could use a little help." said Toph

"Thanks." said Katara as Azula rises to her feet and begins running away. She leaps over some crates and tries to escape, however, the old man intervenes, using his rotund belly to knock her off her feet. Zuko next to him. now Ash, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Iroh all cornering Azula against the ruins of a stone wall. Azula backing up as her enemies surround her. "Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done." she Raises her hands in surrender. "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." the old man averts his gaze toward the other members, who remain on Toph and shifting upward to Aang, Katara and Sokka, who still assume fighting stances. Azula smirks, then smiles and takes a step forward, firing a blast at the elder, who gets hit. He screams in pain and falls to the ground.Zuko was horrified

"Aaaah!" he said as The remaining six turn to face Azula, four of them bending their respective elements and Sokka throwing his boomerang straight for her. The impact of the elements creates a minor explosion as the smoke clears, who looks from his defensive position at the effect. Cuts overhead shot of the group surrounding the corner, the smoke clearing to reveal Azula was csught by Ash as he sends her flying then he leaps to the air

"It's over!" as Ash made his Blood blade more longer "scissor blade decapitation mode!" shouted Ash as he strikes Azula as her uniform was destroyed showing her completely naked and her hair is down as they land Ash has his blade at AzulAzula "Now i end you!" as Ash see Azula is in tears "I bring dishonor to my father please end me let me die" Ash see fear in her eyes as he sighed and lower his blade then passes her a blanket

"Go on get out of here" Ash said as Azula was surprised "Why...you should end me coward." as Ash looks at her "No seeing you ending your life that's call dishonor and cowardice of dying now leave before i change my mind" as Ash left Azula looks at him but her heart felt like happiness she never felt emotions like that

At the mountain at nightfall where Appa lands. Ash arrives and see Team Avatar sleeping on the saddle. Ash smiled I'll introduce myself to them at morning." as Ash see pikachu sleeping now he decided to sleep

That's it of chapter of the gaurdian and the Avatar hope you like it of Ash id in the Avatar universe met aang and his friends and encounter Azula and her friends and ch 2 shows Ash discovered he can master bending but need to master it and Aang with Katara and Toph will help him so enjoy


End file.
